goodwingenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Philip II of Spain
'Philip II '(May 21, 1527 - September 13, 1598) was King of Spain from 1556 to 1598 and of Portugal from 1581 to 1598. From 1554 he was King of Naples and Sicily as well as Duke of Milan. He was also King of England and Ireland during his marriage (1554-58). From 1555, he was lord of the Seventeen Provinces of the Netherlands. Known in Spain as "Felipe el Prudente," his empire included territories on every continent then known to Europeans, including his namesake, the Philippine Islands. During his reign, Spain reached the height of its influence and power. Philip II was born on May 21, 1527 in Valladolid, Spain as the son of Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor and Isabella of Portugal. He studied with many tutors during his childhood and grew up as culturally Spanish. He became a Spanish head of state in the early 1540s. Domestic policies dealt with territories, while foreign policy dealt with a series of Italian wars and the French Wars of Religion (1562-98) between French Catholics and Protestants, as well as the concerns over the rising power of the Ottoman Empire. Fear of Islamic domination in the Mediterranean caused Philip to pursue an aggressive foreign policy. During Philip's reign, there were separate state bankruptcies in 1557, 1560, 1569, 1575, and 1596. This was partly the cause for the declaration of independence, which created the Dutch Republic in 1581. A devout Catholic, Philip became known for organizing a huge naval expedition against Protestant England in 1588, known usually as the Spanish Armada, which was unsuccessful, mostly due to storms and grave logistical problems. On September 13, 1598, Philip II died near Madrid, Spain after a bout of cancer. His legacy ended French Valois ambitions in Italy and brought about the Habsburg ascendency in Europe. He commenced settlements in the Philippines, which were named after him, and established the first trans-Pacific trade route between America and Asia. He secured the Portuguese kingdom and empire. He succeeded in increasing the importation of silver in the face of English, Dutch, and French privateers, overcoming multiple financial crises and consolidating Spain's overseas empire. Although clashes would be ongoing, he ended the major threat posted to Europe by the Ottoman navy. Family Philip married first to his first cousin, Maria Manuela, Princess of Portugal on November 12, 1543 in Salamanca, Spain. * Carlos, Prince of Asturias - unmarried. Philip married second to Mary I of England on July 25, 1554, making him King of England and Ireland. The marriage produced no children and Mary died in 1558, ending his reign in England and Ireland. Philip married third to Elisabeth of Valois on June 22, 1559. They had five daughters, though only two survived. Elisabeth died a few hours after the loss of her last child in 1568. * Isabella Clara Eugenia of Spain - m. Albert VII, Archduke of Austria * Catherine Michelle of Spain - m. Charles Emmanual I, Duke of Savoy Philip married fourth to Anna of Austria (1549-1580). Anna died of heart failure eight months after their last child. * Philip III of Spain - m. Margaret of Austria * Ferdinand, Prince of Asturias - died young. * Diego, Prince of Asturias - died young. * Charles Laurence (Aug. 12, 1573 - Jun. 30, 1575) - died young. * Maria (Feb. 14, 1580 - Aug. 5, 1583) - died young.